Su tormento
by Vitalka
Summary: Tan complejo. Trixie era un mar de emociones. Siempre metida en líos, siempre en las más confusas situaciones. Tales como enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Por otra parte, habían pocas cosas que le preocuparan a él. Y una de ellas, era el hecho de perderla. [AU, Elixie]


_**¡Saludos por una segunda vez al fandom! Ya más enamorada de la pareja, les traigo un fanfic centrado en el Elixie. También, aunque de forma breve, manejaré por primera vez al personaje de Twist. Ojalá y sea de su agrado. Realmente puse todo mi espíritu shippeador (?). Como siempre, líos dramáticos y enredos amorosos se ven presentes de manera inherente aquí.**_

**Disclaimer: **La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener.

**Pairing: **Eli/Trixie. Ligero Twist/Trixie.

**Advertencias:** Nope. Nada, ni siquiera sé para que puse este apartado.

**Aclaraciones:** Gracias a mi gran amiga _DaNi lulo_ que ha compartido conmigo la idea de un triángulo amoroso entre Eli-Trixie-Twist me vino la inspiración para escribir este fic. Agradecimientos para ella. Espero que pronto podamos hacer una historia juntas con un argumento similar a este. Por mientras, aquí dejo este One-Shot que ha andado rondando por mi cabeza desde que comenté el headcanon con ella.

Lectores y lectoras míos, disfruten ahora de esta pequeña locura.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Su tormento<strong>

**.**

**_"Fue cuando casi la pierde, el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que valía para él"_**

**.**

**.**

Miraba la incesante lluvia caer desde la puerta principal de su colegio. No podía salir, no en mucho tiempo. Pasó un travieso mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, siempre lo mismo, despeinándose en los peores momentos. Miró su reloj, tarde, muy tarde. Sus padres seguro la matarían si no llegaba rápido a su casa. Suspiró cansada, esas cosas solo le ocurrían a ella.

-¡Trixie! ¡Hey, Trix!- Le llamaba una animada voz a lo lejos.

Lo vio, acercarse corriendo. Con su imborrable sonrisa en el rostro, con su expresión de simpatía total. Un par de libros en el brazo izquierdo y su ligera y despreocupada maleta de lado. Eli Shane.

-Hola...-Saludó un poco tímida. Entre avergonzada y nerviosa. Quizá también molesta. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Si le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos días antes.

Si, haz leído bien. Tan solo ocurrió unos días antes. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando decírselo. Ellos eran amigos desde que tenía memoria, desde su infancia. Le parecía único, su personalidad tan libre, tan entusiasta, con esos aires juveniles que le hacían latir el corazón como ningún otro chico lo había hecho en toda su vida. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada. De su mejor amigo, del joven, popular, amigable y famoso Shane.

¿Y él como respondió? Bueno, con un simple "lo pensaré". Se encogió de hombros y al día siguiente volvió a hablarle como si nada. ¿Qué mujer no se enojaría con una respuesta así? ¡Ella dijo lo mucho que le gustaba y el solo contestó un "lo pensaré"! Su cabeza después de eso estaba hecha un caos total. Cuando Kord, amigo en común entre ella y Eli, se había enterado, Trixie lo amenazó de muerte si se atrevía a mencionar algo al respecto.

-¿Saldrás con tremendo clima?

-No, ¿cómo crees?-Dijo irónica.-Solo estoy esperando a que pase un poco...

-Ah. Ya veo.-Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se unió a la acción de ella de contemplar la lluvia.

Sentir su cálido tacto en su cuerpo era una tortura. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado su dichosa "respuesta"! Supo que debía ser ella quien diera el segundo paso, ya que también había dado el primero. ¿Es que todo lo debía hacer? Era complicado ser la más lista y atrevida entre ellos dos. El Shane parecía ser, si no tímido, incomprensible en cuanto temas como el amor se trataba.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.-Llamó nerviosa, el aludido en seguida se giró. Aquella forma tan profunda de mirarla, como si pudiese ver su alma, le nublaban los pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió sereno, tan diferente a como estaba su acompañante.

-¿Y-ya...has pensado en lo que te dije?-Tartamudeó. No sabía si era lo correcto apresurarlo.-Tú sabes, lo de hace un par de días.

Calló unos instantes, como si pensara detallada y detenidamente su respuesta. Trixie miró discretamente a los lados, no había nadie alrededor. Ante este descubrimiento sintió como un escalofrío la recorría. _Estaban solos_. Lo que la dejaba sin pretextos para ir a charlar con una amiga o un profesor por si las cosas se ponían turbias. Debía enfrentar por si misma lo que tuviera que decirle.

-¿Lo de hace un par de días? ¡Ah! Ya sé.-Trixie se sintió ofendida de que lo dijera con tan poco tacto.-¿Te refieres a la tarea de historia?

-¿Qué?-Exclamó indignada. ¿Le estaba tratando de ver la cara?-Claro que no.-Siguió enfadada.-Me refiero a...a lo _otro_...

El guardo silencio unos instantes.-¿Es que había otra tarea?

Suficiente. Aquello era el maldito colmo. ¡Estaba tachándola de tonta! No iba a permitir algo así. Ni siquiera viniendo de él.

-Si no quieres hablar acerca de eso, tampoco tenías que comportarte como un perfecto cretino.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba caminando.

Eli se había quedado helado. Hasta que reaccionó.-¡E-espera! ¡No te vayas!-Le pidió.

-Déjame en paz, Eli. No necesito de tus tonterías. Ve a cantárselas a quien tenga el tiempo y la paciencia de escucharlas.-Prosiguió, continuando su camino. Él la seguía desde atrás.

-¡Trixie! ¡Por favor, para!.-Ambos corrían por todo el pasillo. Hasta que ella entró a un salón y le cerró la puerta con seguro.-¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Ábreme!

Los golpes que Eli daba retumbaban en su cabeza. Si no iba a corresponderle, al menos quería que la dejara en paz.

-¡Largo Shane!-Le gritó por primera vez.-Deja de tratar de burlarte de mi...

-Por favor, déjame entrar.-Suplicó, con un hilo de voz.

Apretó los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.-Solo vete.-Pidió cansada, pudo sentir como el corazón se le encogía. Suplicaba a sí misma que en ese instante desapareciera, para no poder sentir nada más.

-Solo abre.-La imitó, con la misma opresión en el pecho. Era _doloroso_ verla así.

Ahora era él quien suspiraba resignado. Realmente no quería burlarse de ella, es solo que no se sentía listo para hacerle frente. Aún no se sentía listo para aclarar sus sentimientos frente a quien por mucho tiempo, había considerado su mejor amiga. No es que no quisiera, es solo que no podía. Susurró un "lo siento", que al parecer llegó hasta los oídos de su compañera.

Porque contra todos los pronósticos, ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

-Dije que lo sentía.-Repitió, sintiendo que su respuesta aún no le era suficiente.-Por haber tratado de evadir el tema. Es solo que...

-_No me quieres_.-La voz de la pelirroja hizo un eco en la mente de ambos.-Esta bien, lo acepto. Yo estoy enamorada de ti, tú de mi no. Eso no es problema, puedo vivir con ello.-Sentenció con un deje de ironía.

Sin embargo, muy diferente a lo que sus palabras expresaban, los ojos de la joven comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Trataba de ser fuerte, de verdad que lo intentaba. Pero siempre que Eli estaba cerca esa faceta de la mujer indomable que no se deja caer fácilmente ante cualquiera, se destruía. No podía sostener la compostura frente a él. Simplemente caía, se rompía a pedazos. Y era lo que más odiaba de amarlo.

-Yo no...-Intentó hablar, no alcanzaban a salir sonidos de su boca.-Yo te...te quiero Trixie...-Confesó.-Pero..._no puedo_...

Ella lo miró. ¿A qué se refería con que no podía? Él tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, lucía deprimido. Lo cual solo lograba confundirla aún más.

-¿No puedes...?-Repitió. Entendiendo nada de lo que trataba de decirle.

Tomando la delicada mano de la joven frente a él, la haló para sí. Abrazándola despacio. Susurró muy cerca de su oído.-Por favor, solo discúlpame. Prometo no volver a tratarte así.

Trixie sonrió.-Entonces solo dame una respuesta.

Sintió el cuerpo de Eli tensarse. La piel del joven se erizó, como si le temiera a algo. La separó de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, pasó aquel travieso mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja. Comenzó a acercar su rostro, Trixie pensó que la besaría, lo cual hizo, aunque muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Peligrosamente cerca de los labios. Pero nada más.

-Lo haré. Solo que no ahora.-Musitó al separarse. Sonriéndole de nuevo, tomó distancia dela joven.-La lluvia ya está pasando, ¿nos vamos?

La fémina miró la mano extendida de Eli, esperando que la tomara. Dudó unos instantes, no es así como quería que fueran las cosas. Si lo acompañaba, volvería a aquel círculo vicioso de la "amiga casi hermana". Debía rechazarlo, hacerle ver que no era esa la relación que quería que tuvieran. _Odiaba_ tener una relación así. Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez. Pero no lo hizo, se contuvo. Se prometió ese día que jamás dejaría que el Shane la hiciera sufrir otra vez.

_Nunca lloraría por él de nuevo._ Sería fuerte y lucharía por hacerle ver que nadie podría amarlo como ella.

-Andando.-Le dijo. Dejando la mano del joven al aire. Pasando a lado de él y observando de reojo su cara confusa.-¿Qué no vienes?-Cuestionó.

-E-eh...sí...-Asintió. Aturdido por aquel repentino cambio de comportamiento.

La quería, por supuesto. Y sería por ese mismo cariño la razón por la que se tragaría su orgullo, su obstinación y su ensimismamiento. Es solo que le era complicado expresarle lo que sentía por ella. No tenía madre y su padre había muerto un par de años atrás. Tenía miedo de amar de nuevo. Todos los que amaba lo dejaban, lo abandonaban. Temía terminar de nuevo con el alma rota si se permitía enamorarse de ella. Aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

¿Tarde para qué? ¿Para llegar a casa, para que anocheciera? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

_Tarde para que entre ellos pudiera existir algo, quizá..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, el profesor de matemáticas dio un anuncio que sorprendió a todo el grupo. El maestro entró al salón, seguido de un muchacho alto y rubio, con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba confianza. Sin querer dar contratiempos, el mayor llamó la atención de los alumnos en el aula, quienes se entretenían de muchas maneras. Aclaró la garganta y anunció:

-Jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero.-Puso una mano sobre su hombro.-A partir de hoy, nos acompañará en lo que resta del curso. ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

-Por supuesto.-Alzó la vista. Mostrando entones unos bellos ojos turquesa. Con toda seguridad, hizo lo que le pidieron.-Mi nombre es Twist. Y me encantaría poder llevarme bien con todos.

-Esperemos que sea así.-Habló el profesor.-Puede tomar asiento en el lugar vacío de la tercera fila.

Sonrió de lado. Más de tres pares de ojos enamorados lo seguían mientras se habría paso entre el alumnado. Cuando paso cerca de Trixie, su sonrisa engrandeció. Ella lo miró sin comprender, ¿porqué la veía de tal forma? Pero Twist solo continuo su camino, no sin antes hacerle un guiño con el ojo izquierdo. Eli Shane notó ese pequeño aunque significante momento. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

"_De seguro no es para tanto_"-Pensó Eli. Tratando de calmar ese nuevo y desconocido sentimiento que se había formando dentro de él.-"_Es preocuparse por nada_"

Sin embargo, no podía saber, que aquel gesto era apenas el inicio de lo que sería _su tormento_. Uno que, para bien o para mal, le haría despertar. Le haría reflexionar de lo importante que era aquella pelirroja en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eli la miraba de reojo, no atreviéndose a decir lo que pensaba.-Trixie...

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella, un tanto incómoda por el inquietante comportamiento de su amigo.

-He escuchado cosas...-Confesó. No la miraba a la cara, lo que sea que hubiese oído, le tenía preocupado.

Lo encaró.-¿Qué clase de "_cosas_" exactamente?-Alzó una ceja, intrigada.

El Shane enmudeció. No se esperaba tal reacción de parte de ella. De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta, el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones. Miró hacia otra dirección, lejos de su rostro y su mirada, tratando de no verse tan nervioso. Pero le era inútil. Estaba celoso, terriblemente celoso. Y todo por el maldito entrometido de Twist. Si los rumores eran ciertos, si Beatriz se había enamorado de otro que no fuera él...

-Que a ti...te gusta el chico nuevo...-Carraspeó.-Y que al parecer él te corresponde.

Un breve silencio se formó. Hasta que ella lo rompió estallando en carcajadas.-¿Cómo?

Eli no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido por su reacción.-Yo no le veo la gracia...

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que...me parece muy absurdo lo que dices...¡apenas lo conozco! Además tú...-Paró antes de decir "_además tú me gustas_". Se contuvo, no quería sonar tan cursi y melosa.

-Ah...-El pelinegro sentía sus mejillas arder. Debía estar más sonrojado que nunca.-Me siento avergonzado.

-También yo, pero...¿sabes qué?-Preguntó con un tono de picardía en sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió él, sorprendido por su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Sonrió de lado.-Me da gusto que te hayas puesto celoso. Luces muy lindo cuando te pones así.

Eli Shane iba a replicar, decir que en absoluto tenía celos, pero no lo hizo. No mentiría tan descaradamente, sobre todo cuando había dejado en evidencia sus notorios sentimientos hacia el rubio. Solo musitó un "_gracias_", sarcástico, a causa del cumplido que ella le había hecho. Quién sabe, a lo mejor, gracias al chico nuevo había podido aclarar sus emociones con respecto a su compañera. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, no en voz alta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soy una dramática sin remedio, lo sé. Así es como me salen las cosas y aún no dejo la manía del angst. Por lo menos no en este fandom, siempre que trabajo con el "Elixie" ocurre lo mismo. Plasmar romance entre la pareja se me termina enredando. Pero bueno, así ha quedado.<em>**

**_Pregunta: ¿ustedes que opinan del triángulo amoroso Twist x Trixie x Eli? Yo en mi caso, lo tengo como uno de mis OT3 favoritas. No sé, es que por un lado está el chico bueno, dulce y considerado, y por otro el chico malo, badass, estilo villano trágico. ¡Sting la tiene difícil!_**

**_Oh, bueno. Nos leemos en otra. Se despide, su escritora..._**

**_Vitalka~_**


End file.
